


Happy New Year

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Naruto spends the new year with Kakashi.





	Happy New Year

Naruto sat on the top of Hokage monument, looking out to the village where people were wearing kimonos. Peddlers and food stands were decking every corner of the village center.   
There was loud chatter and laughs echoing from the village. Naruto wore a tight smile as he leaned back and lay flat on the fourth Hokage's head.

“I wonder what it is like to have people to spend festival’s with or even get to take part in one.” Naruto mused out loud to himself.

“Hmm… I wonder that too sometimes; I never really went to the festival myself when I was younger.” Kakashi told his student, causing him to jump several feet in the air at his sudden appearance. 

“Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?” Naruto asked.

“Same as you Naruto, admiring the view from up here,” Kakashi said. Naruto looked at his sensei with one eyebrow raised before shaking his head.

“Alright, then I guess you can stay here with me,” Naruto said,

“Thanks, but this is a public space so I did not need your permission,” Kakashi said.

“What was that Sensei?!” Naruto asked as he held a fist up at his sensei as his eyes narrowed at him.

“Nothing,” Kakashi said with an eye smile. “Look, the fireworks are going off.” Naruto looked back to see the sky had erupted with a flash of bright light.

“Hey Sensei?” Naruto called out to him and Kakashi answered with a hum.

“Happy new year,” Naruto said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
